Clin d'oeil
by Zia-56
Summary: Fanfiction sur DracoHermione... Un petit evenement va bouleverser leur vie... (désolé je suis pas très doué pour les résumé)


Titre : Clin d'œil.  
  
Par : Zia-56.  
  
Genre : Romance.  
  
Résumé : Cette histoire est basée sur le couple Draco/Hermione. A la suite d'un acte incontrôlé, Draco et Hermione vont s'éviter d'abord puis se rapprocher...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire est en ma possession, bonne lecture !  
  
Amicalement, Zia-56.  
  
Chapitre : Le commencement.  
  
Hermione arriva aux alentours de dix heures quinze dans le wagon des préfets en chef. Naturellement, il était vide: la réunion n'étant qu'à dix heures trente l'autre préfet en chef (quelle supposait être Malefoy) n'était pas encore arrivé et le Professeur McGonagall était reconnu pour sa ponctualité. Après quelques minutes d'effort, elle arriva à caser sa grosse valise dans l'un des filets puis s'assit sur une des banquettes et sortit un magazine moldu de son sac. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un jeune home blond aux yeux bleu qui devait avoir des les dix-huit ans. Granger ! Pff... J'aurais du m'en douter ... Malefoy ! Pff... J'aurais du m'en douter... Franchement je me demande ce qui a traverser la tête de ce vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur, que je soit nommer préfet en chef ne m'étonne pas mais toi... dit-il en glissant sa malle sur l'un des filets avec une facilité alarmante. Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle s'en contre fichait. Elle préférait de loin lire son article sur les anorexiques et apparemment se détail n'échappa pas au serpentard car il arrêta son « passionnant » débat et s'assit en face d'elle près de la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Granger? » demanda-t-il avec un ton d'ennui total. Depuis quant tu t'intéresses à ce que je lis? Ca ne m'intéresse pas mais... Hermione ne connut jamais la raison pour laquelle il lui avait posé cette question car à cet instant le Professeur McGonagall entra dans le wagon munit d'un parchemin. - Bien, dit-elle en les voyant, vous allez donc commencer votre septième année à Poudlard en tant que préfet en chef. Comme vous le savez surement vous disposez de nombreux droits mais aussi de devoirs et de responsabilité. Vous possédez également des appartements privés reliés à la salle commune de votre maison. Miss Granger votre chambre se situe au quatrième étage, derrière le tableau de Jeanne la Fantasque. Le mot de passe est « Dies Irae ». Mr Malefoy, votre chambre se situe également au quatrième étage derrière le tableau de Idriss le Musicien. Le mot de passe est « Delonèis ». N'oubliez pas de donner les instructions au préfets dés qu'ils arriveront, dit-elle en leur tendant deux rouleau de parchemin chacun, l'un des rouleau sont les instructions, l'autre vos droits et vos devoirs. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire. Au revoir. Puis elle sortit du wagon. Hermione ouvrit le premier parchemin et commença le lire. Drago l'imita. Un instant plus tard, Ronald Weasley, un des meilleurs amis d'Hermione, suivit de Pansy Parkinson entrèrent dans le wagon des préfets pour recevoir leurs instructions. Après une heure de bagarre et de discours sur les devoirs des préfets, Ron et Pansy retournèrent au près de leurs amis respectifs. Tu ne viens pas? » lui avait de mandé Ron quand il remarqua qu'Hermione ne le suivait pas. Non, désolé... J'ai plein de chose à faire encore... Dis bonjour à Ginny et à Harry de ma part, s'il te plait. » lui avait-elle répondu en pensant que Malefoy irait rejoindre ses « amis » et que par ailleurs se retrouverait seule dans le compartiment. Mais elle se rendit conte au bout d'un certain temps qu'elle se trompait: Malefoy était resté dans le compartiment durant tout le voyage. Heureusement pour elle, il s'était endormi, à sa plus grande surprise d'ailleurs, et avait dormit durant tout le voyage. Hermione, elle, avait passé tout le voyage fourré dans ses papiers, à part quelques rares fois où elle levait la tête pour voir si il était toujours endormit. Ce qui était étrange, aux yeux d'Hermione, était que quand il dormait il n'avait plus du tout l'air méchant. Au contraire il paraisait sympathique et perdait son sourire sarcastique pour le remplacé par un léger sourire gentil et plein d'amour. En bref le sourire que vous affichez généralement à une personne que vous aimez. Quand le train n'était plus qu'à une demi heure, Hermione se changea profitant du sommeil de son ennemi puis le réveilla pour qu'il fasse de même. Elle sortit donc du wagon avec sa grosse male pour qu'il puisse se changeait tranquillement. Avant de partir elle lui chuchota: - Ne t'en fait pas Malefoy, je ne dirais à personne que tu es humain... lui dit-elle avant de sortir du compartiment, voyant son regard interrogateur elle continua: Je t'ai vu sourire pendant ton sommeil » puis elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil et sortit du compartiment à la recherche de celui de ses amis, laissant un Drago perplexe. Etrangement, Drago n'était pas resté indifférent au clin d'oeil...  
  
Bonjour à tous! Voilà, le 1er chapitre est terminé, je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais les prochains le seront un peu plus (du moins je l'espère). Sachez que je ne réponds pas au review, faute de temps désolé, mais cela me ferait plaisir d'en avoir 2 ou 3. En tout cas, review ou pas, je tiens à vous remercié d'avoir accordez un peu de votre temps à ma fic. Le chapitre 2 est en cours de préparation et sera, peut être, bientôt en ligne grâce à ce week end de 3 jours sinon ce ne sera pas avant 1 semaine tout moins car comme je l'ai dit précédemment faute de temps. Amicalement, Zia-56. 


End file.
